My ExBoyfriend's Brother
by Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have broken up.. a year later, Sakura met Itachi and got into a relationship with him, not knowing he was Sasuke's brother. One faithful evening another year later, Itachi invited Sakura to dinner to meet his parents. Sakura bumped into Sasuke and someone gets jealous... will they get back together or will Sasuke lose Sakura.. forever... Read and Review!
1. Flashback

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for opening this fanfic up and reading it! XD This fic. Will contain some ItaSaku but it's main pairing will still be SasuSaku, so no need to worry my readers! If this wasn't SasuSaku then why would I even put those two as the main characters eh? Okay! Well enough of my babbling! So here is: My Ex-boyfriend's Brother! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I soooo totally don't own Naruto! If I did Hinata would cry then beat me up, then Neji would try to kill me for making Hinata cry and I can't defend myself so I'll be forced to face my doom!**

* * *

"Itachi." Sakura said in a low voice facing the said man only to glare at him.

"Hai Hime-chan?" Itachi said warily, because if Sakura used his first name with a low voice followed with a glare means that she's in a really bad mood or she's very pissed at something or someone.

"Ita-kun, sweetheart, cupcake, love, my adorable little weasel, I have a question." Sakura said sweetly.

'Too sweet.' Itachi thought.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FREAKING TELL ME THAT SASUKE WAS YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!" Sakura yelled which scared the shit out of Itachi, but he didn't show it.

"I thought it was obvious Hime-chan." Itachi said choosing his words carefully so not to fuel up the anger of the woman.

"DON'T CALL ME HIME-CHAN! AND THERE COULD BE OTHER UCHIHAS IN THE WORLD YA KNOW!" Sakura said her anger intensifying.

'Shit.' Itachi thought. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were little brother's ex-girlfriend."

"What the?! I'm the only one who has freakin' natural pink hair doofus!" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms.

Well mainly the reason that they were fighting was because… well it's a bit hard to explain so just read this:

_Flashback to a week before…_

"_Ita-kun are you sure I look okay? I don't want to make a bad impression on your parents." Sakura asked._

"_You look great Hime-chan, now let's go in. They're probably waiting for us." Itachi said as he and Sakura entered the grand Uchiha Mansion._

"_Ita-bear!" A loud voice said followed by a black blob glomping Itachi._

"_Hello to you to Ayumi-chan." Itachi replied with a small smile to the little 8 year old._

"_Ne, Ita-nii who's that? Is she you're girlfriend? Wow she's pretty!" Ayumi said and rushed to Sakura._

"_Hi! I'm Uchiha Ayumi! Glad to meet you! You seem familiar. What's your name?" The hyperactive child said._

"_I'm Haruno Sakura nice to meet you." Sakura said with a smile. 'Ayumi, That name sounds familiar.'_

"_Come on Sakura-nee-chan you gotta meet nii-chan! He's a bit cold but don't worry he can be nice. You kinda look like he's old girlfriend!" Ayumi said but whispered the last part, but Sakura heard clearly._

"_Go on Sakura. Ayumi be good okay?" Itachi said._

"_Sakura-nee-chan. You're Sasuke-nii's ex-girlfriend right?" Ayumi asked once they were out of earshot._

"_Huh? Why do you know Sasuke?" Sakura asked but then it hit her "Of course! Ayumi! You were with us when we went to the beach and the park with the gang!" _

"_Yes you're right. Sasu-chan was assigned to babysit me those days, but Sakura-nee we have to get you out of here! Who knows what Sasu-chan will do once he sees you with Ita-bear!" Ayumi panicked._

"_Too late Ayu-chan." A deep, husky voice said behind them._

'_SHIT!' Sakura thought "S-sasuke-k-kun!" Sakura whispered in a panicked voice._

"_Sakura, What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in his usual monotone voice with aglare directed to the pinkette._

_Sakura took a deep breath and turned around to face her ex-boyfriend of two years, but not before telling Ayumi to run along._

"_Sasuke. For your stupid chicken ass information, I am not here for you, okay?" Sakura said coldly with a glare. 'Two can play at that game.' Sakura thought and mentally smirked._

"_Then what are you here for." Sasuke demanded his glare getting colder by the second._

"_Ah, I see you met Sakura, foolish little brother." A deep voice behind Sasuke said._

"_Aniki, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked his older brother with hate in his voice._

"_I'm just here to introduce Sakura to Kaa-san and Tou-san." Itachi said and made his way to Sakura and snaked his arm around her waist._

"_What?" Sasuke said._

"_Don't you get it Sasuke? I'm Itachi-kun's girlfriend." Sakura pointed out as if it's the most obvious thing in the world._

_Sasuke's glare intensified even more.( If it could.)_

_So you could say the dinner went pretty awkward for Sakura since Sasuke kept shooting her glares every now and then._

_Sakura got fed up and excused herself, saying she had to go to the bathroom._

_Sakura's POV_

_Since Sasuke kept shooting me glares, I got fed up and excused myself, saying I needed to go to the bathroom._

_As I came out from the bathroom a hand suddenly grabbed my elbow and pulled me inside a room._

"_What the!?" I said turning around to see who the culprit was._

"_Sasuke! Let go of me!" I struggled to get out of his grasp._

_I suddenly found my back hitting the wall._

'_Great. Just what I needed.' I thought as Sasuke pinned me to the wall._

"_What do you want Sasuke!" I spat out._

"_You're such a slut! After we broke up, you went to my brother!" Sasuke yelled. (Good thing the room was sound proof.)_

"_Me! You were the one who ran around with girls not even a week before our break up! At least I got serious with your brother a year after our break up!" I spat out viciously. 'The nerve of him! Calling me a slut when he was the one who broke up with me and ran around with whores!' I thought angrily._

"_Your brother treats me better than you ever did! At least he loves me! Unlike you who only used me! I HATE YOU!" I screamed and got out of his grasp and slammed the door._

"_Itachi-kun, can we go now. I don't feel well." I asked sweetly as I entered the living room, where Itachi said they'll be._

"_Of course. Goodnight tou-san, kaa-san." Itachi got up from the couch._

"_You can visit anytime dear." Mikoto said and hugged me._

"_Goodnight Mrs. Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha." I said and bowed and left with Itachi._

_End of flashback…_

* * *

TBC...

* * *

**Me: Well what do you think? Please review! :D**


	2. Jealousy

**A/N: KYAAAA! You guys are the best! I love you all! *glomps readers* Well anyway let's not waste any time! On with the story! Btw Please! I beg you not to kill me for the late update! Have mercy on me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! :D Hina-chan does!**

A pink haired girl was sitting on the middle of her bed strumming a white guitar that had cherry blossoms on it.

The guitar was a gift from her ex-boyfriend. Who else than, Uchiha Sasuke.

'I know I should throw this away because it brings back painful memories of us, and it won't help me to move on… but every time I try, I just can't. No matter what I'd do this guitar's important to me some way.' Sakura thought as she strummed a few chords.

Sasuke gave her the guitar when she turned 13. He was the only one who supported her on her musical dream, when her parents thought it was rubbish and was just a waste of time. And he was the only one who noticed her angelic voice at that time.

_Flashback to five years ago:_

"_I am alone on the crossroads-" _

"_SAKURA! Shut up! Music is a waste of time! It's rubbish! So is your dream! Focus on business! On reality! Music is going to get you nowhere." Sakura's father stated loudly successfully cutting off the pink haired angel with a beautiful voice._

"_Y-yes father. I-I understand. I'm just g-going out for a w-while." Sakura replied with her head bowed down and headed for the door._

_Once she closed the door she broke off into a full sprint, headed towards the park where she can sing her heart out._

'_Don't get me wrong Inner, I love mom and dad very much but I hate the fact that they think music is nothing important.'_

'_**Nothing important my ass. Music will get you nowhere huh!? Well what about those singers living in their big mansions?! Not like we aren't living in one but..'**_

'_Yeah, I get what you're trying to say Inner. But, could you go away for a moment. I want to be alone right now.'_

'_**Sure, have it your way.' **_

"_Sakura?" The pink haired girl looked up as she momentarily stopped her sobbing._

"_S-Sasuke-kun!" The pinkette said with a tear streaked face._

"_Hey, why are you crying?" Sasuke said softly to his best friend._

"_M-my parent's s-said t-that music is a waste of time, that both music and my dreams are rubbish. That I should focus on reality and that music is going to get me nowhere." Sakura sobbed._

"_Hey. Don't listen to them alright? I'll be here and I'll support you okay? By the way, here." Sasuke said as he wiped Sakura's tears away and gave her a guitar case. _

"_A guitar case? What's this for?" The confused rosette asked._

"_The guitar case and what's in it. Huh, you're really that dense? It's your birthday dummy." Sasuke stated._

_Sakura opened the case and pulled out a white acoustic guitar that had cherry blossoms decorating the body. SAKURA was inscribed at the back._

"_Sasuke-kun! It's beautiful! I love it! Thank you!" Sakura said and tackled the raven haired boy._

_End of flashback.._

'He was the one who supported me the most. But he's also the one who hurt me the most.' Sakura thought as she strummed random notes on her guitar, but didn't notice that teardrops were falling on her beautiful white guitar.

'Reminds of a song.' Sakura thought and played the chorus of the song.

"You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.." Sakura sang.

Meanwhile..

"So.. Teme. You say that Sakura-chan came to your house but not for you but for your parent's because she's with Itachi now aaaaannnnnd… she hates your guts." Naruto said over the phone.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes.. You know it's kinda funny that you've been bestfriends and boyfriend/girlfriend yet your parent's still doesn't know her." Naruto pointed out.

"I hadn't had a proper time to introduce her to them, seeing as they were always busy." Sasuke muttered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

It took a few minutes before Naruto's voice was heard again.

"Sorry about that teme, I went to get some ramen! So, let me get this straight. You, want me to help you get Sakura-chan back?" Naruto said.

"Yes." Sasuke said as calmly as he could.

"Are you sure?" Naruto said as he slurped some ramen.

"Yes." Sasuke grunted. He was starting to lose his patience right now.

"Really sure?" Naruto asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yes." Sasuke growled.

"A hundred percent sure?" Naruto pressed on trying to see how long his best friend will last until he snaps.

"I said yes, dammit!." Sasuke hissed and glared at the phone.

"Okay, okay! Fine! I'll help! Sheesh teme! Stop glaring! I can feel it all the way here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So, do you have a plan already?" Naruto asked after a few slurps.

"Hn. What do you think dobe?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Good! Anyways! I have to go. Hinata-chan's here! Bye Teme!" Naruto said and hung up.

"Hn. Sakura, you'll be mine again. And no one not even Itachi will stop me." Sasuke said darkly.

**A/N: Shit! I'm super sorry that it's short! That's all my brain could come ip with at the moment! Please forgive me! As an apology I'll make sure that the next chapter will contain 2,000+ words! Anyways please review! Oh thank you for your kind review:**

**x-Mrs. Uchiha-x**

**SasuLovesSaku4ever**

**depthsofpureblue**

**CharmlessUnicorn**

**Eagle-Wing-Sorceress**

**salmonturkey**

**BROWNeyes**

**Thank you! Also to those who faved/followed this story Thanks soo much!**


	3. Forgiven?

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'll start this new chapter off with an apology to all my readers! I'M SO UBER DUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME! The past few months have been hectic for me considering all the academic stuff given to us. So I'm currently on Christmas break now, YAY! Ahem so this chapter will serve as my early Christmas Gift for all ye readers! Haha! Now go on and read! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto... if I did neji wouldn't have died TT-TT**

* * *

"Sakura-hime, how about we go out for dinner? So I could make up for that incident with my brother?" Itachi said as he tried to coax the cherry blossom to forgive him.

Yes, even up to now Sakura still hasn't forgiven him. They were currently at the park with Itachi walking behind Sakura, the pinkette completely refusing to walk in pace with him.

"May I ask where? My beloved little weasel?" Sakura said as she stopped her tracks. She turned around and threw him a dirty look.

"I promise it's not at my house, I can guarantee that it will be far away from my brother. But I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Itachi smirked.

"Fine. But if it's at your house you are gonna regret ever dating me mister." Sakura said with a glare that could send the devil running away in tears.

"H-Hai hime. I promise. I'll pick you up tomorrow night, 8 pm sharp." Itachi said his smirk completely wiped off his face only to be replaced by terror, only on the inside but his expression on the outside slightly faltered.

Itachi was beginning to think if the woman he was dating was really Sakura or a very scary she-devil.

* * *

Little did they know that a certain raven haired man overheard their conversation.

* * *

The next day...

"OI! Who the heck is knocking at my door at 6:00 am in the morning!" An irritated blonde yelled as he ripped open the door only to be faced with his bestfriend.

"TEME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KNOCKING ON MY DOOR AT 6:00AM IN THE MORNING!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke's face.

"Dobe. It's already half past noon not 6 am in the morning." the nearly deaf Uchiha said.

"Oh it is? I must've overslept. Anyways what do you want teme?" Naruto scratched his head and moved aside so the dark haired teen could enter.

"Sakura and aniki are having a date tonight. 8 pm sharp." Sasuke said briefly as he plopped down on the hyperactive blonde's couch.

"And you found out about this how?" Naruto asked as he closed the door and made his way to where his bestfriend was.

"I have my ways." The youngest Uchiha smirked.

"And I don't want to know. Where are they going anyways teme?" Naruto said as he plopped down next to his bestfriend and started flipping through the channels.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"You don't know and you're suggesting that we stalk them?" Naruto pointed out. How he knew his bestfriend so well was creepy. It was even creeping Naruto out.

The only reply he got was a smirk that could make any girl faint

* * *

"Sakura! Itachi's here!" The voice of the older Haruno boomed throughout the Haruno household.

"I'm coming mom!" Sakura replied and you can hear the clicking of a pair of heels running down the stairs.

"Hi Itachi-kun! How long have you been waiting?"

Itachi looked up to see a beautiful Haruno Sakura who was wearing a black flowing dress that hugged her curves perfectly and ended at her thighs, with black shoes to match and a black headband keeping her curled hair in place.

"You look beautiful hime." Itachi said with a small smile.

"Thanks. We'll be going now mom! I'll be back at 10ish." Sakura bid her mom goodbye and went out the door with Itachi.

She went inside Itachi's car and they drove off.

But unbeknownst to the couple was the two teens watching them through their rearview mirror.

"So what do we do now teme?" Naruto asked from the passenger's seat of his bestfriend as he watched Itachi's car drove off.

"Simple. We follow them." Sasuke said as he pulled out of where he was parking and followed his aniki's car.

* * *

The couple arrived at a secluded spot in the outskirts of Konoha.

Itachi helped Sakura out of the car and lead her to a field which contained a table for two at the center.

"Wow. Itachi, where? How? When?" Sakura who was obviously amazed at the beauty of the field, asked unable to form a question properly.

"I found this place when I was 10, it became my hiding spot. I got this set up just yesterday after I dropped you home from the park." Itachi said with a small smile.

"It's beautiful Ita-kun." Sakura said as she continued to gaze in awe.

"So am I forgiven?" Itachi asked

"What do you think dummy?" Sakura asked as she hugged him.

"Great, now let's go eat." Itachi said as he pulled Sakura towards the table set for two.

Meanwhile...

"So... What do we do now?" Naruto asked the fuming Uchiha beside him

"Would you stop asking that!" Sasuke hissed as he watched Sakura throw her head back as she laughed.

'I'll get you back Sakura. One way or another.' The raven haired teen thought as he walked away from the scene.

"Oi! Teme! Wait up!" Naruto yelled but not loud enough for the couple to hear them.

"Hn. Let's go dobe."

* * *

"Thank you Ita-kun. I had a really nice time! I'm sorry for the way I acted before." Sakura said as Itachi walked her to her front porch.

"It's okay hime. And you're welcome." Itachi said with a small smile.

Sakura tip toed and gave Itachi a small peck on the lips. Sakura was about to go only to be pulled back and caught by a pair of warm lips.

"Thanks again and Good night Ita-kun. I love you. Be safe on the way home." Sakura whispered as soon as they parted.

"I love you too hime." Itachi replied and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Forgive me because this chapter's short! Inspiration wasn't kind enough to let me hit 2000 words on this chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed and faved this story! And to all my readers thanks for supporting My Ex-Boyfriend's Brother! Love ya guys! Sasuke's plans will start working on the next chapter! Anyways bye for now! Review please!**


	4. My Ex-Girlfriend

**A/N: Gomenasai all my beloved readers! I just didn't have any inspiration to write this chapter the last few days, weeks or months? Anyways just stay tuned and I'll try to update more sooner okay? Okay. Now enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto nuff said.**

* * *

"So teme... Do you plan to fill me in on your plans or are we just gonna spend the whole day here drowning in silence? Because honestly it's boring me and I'm hungry!" The blonde knucklehead yelled to the Uchiha's face.

The were currently in the living room of the raven haired teen's house/mansion discussing Sasuke's so called "plans" to get a certain cherry blossom back. And so far they weren't making any progress, and they were just discussing it!

And by no progress, I mean they have no plans. None. At. All.

Well how can they make plans when one is complaining none stop and the other one is brooding his ass off.

Anyways...

"Will you shut up dobe. I'm thinking." was the only reply from the brooding teen.

"Well think faster! I haven't got all day! I still have to meet with my beautiful Hinata-chan! Then I have to buy more ramen! I'm almost out of the stuff can you believe it!?" Naruto ranted

"Tell me Naruto. How the fuck can I think clearly when you're practically screaming in my ear 24/7." Sasuke growled with a glare directed to the now cowering blonde.

"Sheesh all right I'll shut up just stop glaring at me and START THINKING OF YOUR DAMNED PLANS!" Naruto said but shouted the last part.

"What plans are you talking about Naruto-kun?" A soft voice behind them asked.

The boys turned around and saw a woman with a slim figure and black ebony hair cascading down her shoulders, with matching onyx eyes, who looked not a year over thirty. No other than Uchiha Mikoto, the Uchiha matriarch.

Silence was the only reply so she opened her mouth again.

"I'll ask again, what plans are you talking about Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun?" The woman asked with a gentle yet firm voice as she entered the living room and stood infront of the couch where the two teens were seated.

"O-oh hi Mikoto-kaa-san! W-we were t-talking about Teme's plans to g-get Sakura-chan back from Itachi!" Naruto bursted out with beads of sweat trailing down his face.

The single statement brought the Uchiha matriarch's eyes to widen with shock.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled and threw the idiot a death glare which made the blonde start sweating even more.

"But, why on Earth would my Sasu-chan want to do that? I-it's not like..." Mikoto asked yet trailed of.

"Not like what Mikoto-kaa-san?" The blonde spoke up regardless of the death glare thrown to him by his bestfriend.

"Never mind what I said Naru-chan." Mikoto said with a small smile and turned around.

"But Mikoto-kaa-san!" Naruto whined but was just shrugged off by the said woman who started walking away.

"Sakura is my ex-bestfriend and ex-girlfriend mom." The youngest Uchiha suddenly spoke up which caused his mother to stop dead in her tracks.

"S-Sasuke... How? When?" his mother stuttered but got a hold of herself. "Tell me Sasuke, was she the one your father forced you to break up with?"Mikoto asked softly.

"Hai." Sasuke replied with his head bowed down so that his bangs covered his face so nobody could see the intensity of his glare that was directed to the floor. His knuckles were becoming white considering how hard he was clenching his fist.

"Um...Well will you look at the time! I have to go! Hinata-chan's waiting for me." Naruto said nervously noting the tension building up in the room. The blonde Uzumaki stood up and left leaving the two Uchiha's in the room.

" Sasuke... you should've told me. I could've prevented it. I just want you to be happy." Mikoto said gently as kneeled in front of her son and reached out to touch her son's cheek.

Sasuke abruptly stood up before Mikoto's hand could even reach his cheek.

"Hn. If you really wanted my happiness then you should've prevented father from taking away the most precious person I had in the beginning and just accepted her. Regardless if she was rich or not." Sasuke said harshly and went straight to the door.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn, she was the first person I loved and will love. Karin or any of the other sluts you continue to push towards me are never going to take her place in my heart." Sasuke said before he walked out of the front door leaving his teary-eyed mother inside of the mansion.

"Oh God... what have we done? What have I done?" Mikoto sobbed into her hands.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I just can't understand why they can't let me be. Argh it's so infuriating!

Every single damn thing in my life needs to have their approval. And just when I was happy for the first time in a while they take it away from me.

I slammed the front door shut and headed straight to my car which was parked in our driveway. I noticed Naruto heading back inside but I didn't care anymore. I just want to get away and cool my head.

"Where are you going teme!?" He called to me but I shrugged him off.

I got in my car and drove off. I don't know where I'm going to go but something urged me to go to that place.

* * *

Normal P.O.V. (Back at the Uchiha household)

"Mikoto-kaa-san?" Naruto called out to the sobbing woman.

"Naruto what have we done? Sasuke hates me. Never in his life has he spoken to me, his own mother like that." Mikoto sobbed.

"Mikoto-kaa-san. Teme doesn't hate you he's just stressed that's all. He probably haven't gotten over Sakura-chan and seeing him with Itachi well that pretty much took a toll on him." Naruto comforted his motherly-figure.

"B-but he's right. If I really wanted his happiness then I should've prevented his father from controlling his life."

"Hey... Sit down for a moment and calm down okay?I'll go get some tea!" Naruto said softly and stood up.

Mikoto had finally calmed down just as Naruto got back with the tea.

"Kaa-san? Would you mind if I ask... Did you even know of Sakura's existence even before Itachi?" Naruto asked slowly.

Mikoto took a sip from her tea before she answered. " Yes. I knew that Sasuke had a bestfriend named Sakura, yet I didn't know what she looked like. He hasn't shown me any pictures yet he talks about her all the time. Then one day he suddenly said that he had a girlfriend, his father was enraged thinking that it will prevent the company from becoming more powerful."

"How so?" Naruto asked

"Arrange marriage. That's why he never approved of Sasuke having a girlfriend of lower class families. I never knew that Sakura was the one he was dating since he never spoke a word of it. I also never knew the she was the Haruno heiress, one of the biggest names in the business world. So we, mostly his father, forced him to break up with Sakura. Then not one week after his father forced him with Karin, Ami and other daughters of company owners." Mikoto explained.

"So that's why Sakura-chan said that he was running around with sluts not even a week after their break-up." Naruto whispered."Sakura-chan... Sasuke-teme."

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I didn't know what possessed me to go to this place.

I was sitting in a field, full of blossoming cherry blossom trees with a river nearby. We used to go here every time, just to hang out and clear our thoughts.

It brought back so much memories of her.

I guess I'm still not over her.

I miss her. Her silky pastel locks, her emerald green eyes which shines every time she's happy. Her sweet smile, her melodious laugh. Everything about her.

I bet you never thought that Uchiha Sasuke would fall this hard for a girl, well I did.

"I just wish she'd give me a chance to explain." I sighed

**'Yeah well everytime you have a chance your stupid pride gets in the way and shoves her away. Like that night when you saw her with Itachi.'**

"Shut up Inner. I was shocked, enraged and hurt. I never knew that she'd go to my brother, I felt betrayed." I whispered

I looked up to the clear blue skies, but I only saw her smiling face.

I chuckled darkly. "It seems even now you're still on my mind Sakura." I whispered to myself.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was minding my own business in the cherry blossom field we used to go to when I sensed someone nearby so I hid in the shadows.

'Sasuke-kun? What's he doing here?' I thought to myself and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

He looked stressed as he sat down and leaned against a cherry blossom tree.

Suddenly he said something that caught my attention.

"I just wish she'd give me a chance to explain."

It was like he was talking to someone, not too soon he spoke up again.

"Shut up Inner. I was shocked, enraged and hurt. I never knew that she'd go to my brother, I felt betrayed." he whispered

Well that hit a spot.

I always knew that he harbored negative feelings towards his brother but I never knew he'd be so hurt once he saw me with him.

As a child Sasuke always idolized his brother. But one day he got sick of it all. He got sick of living in Itachi's shadow all the time, of their parents always praising Itachi and not noticing his achievements. 'It was always Itachi, Itachi, Itachi' he said and since then he swore to surpass Itachi.

I didn't think that he'd be affected if I went out with his brother. But then again I never knew he was his brother since he always called him nii-san or big brother when he talks about him, never Itachi.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him chuckle darkly.

"It seems even now you're still on my mind Sakura."

'Shit' I thought to myself. Did he knew I was here? I started to panic but I realized he wasn't moving from his position instead he closed his eyes.

"Phew." I whispered softly.

But why do I feel that I need to find out the reason behind our break up even if I'm with Itachi right now? Even if it breaks my heart, I need to know.

I need to know why he ran around with Karin the first week then Ami the next.

I need to know if there was something wrong with me, that's why we broke up?

I need to know, why was he so cold after breaking up with me?

I need to know if he really loved me...

I need to know, so I can let go...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Sasuke-kun?"

I thought I heard somebody call me.

I thought I heard her call me.

I opened my eyes and they searched for any signs of pink in the field.

They stopped just across the clearing.

There she was.

Standing in her glorious form.

The woman I had been cold to ever since our break up.

The one who's been the receiving end of my glares during that night.

But,God... I still can't help but love her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Good news! This chapter is about 2000 words! yay! Please leave a review! Many reviews means more inspiration and more inspiration means faster updates! ^^ Ja ne! REVIEW!**


	5. It Starts

**A/N: Yo guys! Sorry sorry sorry for the late update! Forgive me onegai? Anyways I'm currently addicted to AkatsukixSakura, SasorixSakura, ItachixSakura, HidanxSakura and DeidaraxSakura fics haha. I don't know if I'm gonna put those guys here though if you want just tell me alright? Now without further ado here's chapter 5! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

(With Sasuke...)

"So teme... What did you and Sakura-chan talk about?" Naruto asked.

The blonde had been trailing behind the young Uchiha like a lost puppy all day. Ever since he found out about their little "meeting" at the field last week, he's been itching to find out what happened between the brooding teen and the pinkette.

"I already told you dobe; nothing happened. Now stop following me. Your starting to look like one of my fangirls." Sasuke replied with a glare.

"But teme!" Naruto said stretching the last e. " I'm your bestfriend! I have the right to know!" He whined to the glaring teen.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored the blonde pest and walked off to class with Naruto following him.

* * *

(With Sakura...)

"WHAT!?"

A loud scream echoed throughout the school making the students nearby stop what they're doing to look at the blonde.

"Ino keep your voice down will you?" Sakura whispered harshly to the platinum blonde.

"Umm... Ino-chan people are starting to stare." Hinata whispered quietly.

"But Forehead! You can't be serious!?" Ino yelled earning a shush from the other students.

Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino glared at them and gave them the finger. "Pig calm down okay? Nothing happened."

The two girls were currently occupying a table in the library sitting side by side with Hinata and Tenten sitting across them, currently talking about Sasuke and Sakura's unexpected meeting at the cherry blossom field.

Ino whipped her head and redirected her glare to the pinkette. "Really Sakura. Calm down? You were alone with your fucking ex and you tell me to calm down?!"

Sakura lowered her head in guilt, countering Ino's statement with silence.

Tenten and Hinata glared at Ino's direction making Ino sigh.

Ino's glare softened at the sight of her bestfriend. "Now Sakura. Tell us what really happened?" Ino said with a much softer voice.

* * *

_(Flashback... Sakura's P.O.V.)_

_"Sakura." Sasuke said._

_I looked down, feeling Sasuke's intense gaze boring through my head._

_"Sasuke. I, wanted to ask you... Why?" I whispered and lifted my head to look at him._

_"I can't answer that..." He said shifting his gaze to the grass._

_"Bullshit Sasuke! I'm sick of your coldness! Alright? I'm sick of you acting like there wasn't anything between us! I'm sick of you breaking my heart!? Just tell me why so I can just move on already!?" I yelled at him, my face was flushed with pent up anger._

_I did it, I finally snapped at him. All the pain, anger, rejection were finally taking over me._

_Sasuke didn't answer instead he sighed and gazed up at the sky. "Hn."_

_Hearing his answer made me let out a dry laugh. "You know Sasuke... I always wondered if you even loved me?"_

_I felt his eyes on me again. Those dark, endless orbs of his caught my own emerald orbs that were filled with unshed tears._

_It's foolish of me to say this... but I really missed the way he looked at me. Those onyx eyes filled with warmth and love... I miss it._

_"Sakura..."_

_"Is that all you can say after breaking me?! Heh. You're really heartless Uchiha." I scoffed and turned on my heel and walked away._

_"I'm sorry." He whispered._

_Hearing that one sentence slip from his mouth made a single traitorous tear slide down my cheeks as I continued walking away._

_(End of Flashback...)_

* * *

"You mean that's all he said to you!? Sorry? Hmph what an ass."Ino said as she crossed her arms infront of her chest and blew a lock of hair away from her face.

"But at least he said sorry." Hinata said.

"Yeah, at least that shows he feels guilty. " Tenten agreed with Hinata.

"Still. We don't know what game he's playing. For all we know he might be saying those things to get me back. We all know that he doesn't like losing to his older brother." Sakura spoke up making the girls look at her.

"Just be wary Forehead. We don't want you to go through hell because of him again." Ino said as she wrapped an arm around Sakura.

"Yeah... if he does anything funny. I'll make sure that he'll never have kids." Tenten said.

"We're here for you Sakura-chan." Hinata reassured her.

"Thanks girls..." Sakura said with a small smile. The girls smiled back and continued chatting together.

Sakura sighed as she looked out the window of the library and onto the school yard. 'Should I even forgive him?' she thought

* * *

(With Sasuke...)

"Are you gonna tell me now teme?" Naruto asked again for the hundredth time that day.

"If I do then will you shut up?" Sasuke growled.

"Yup!"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples.

* * *

_(Flashback... Sasuke's P.O.V.)_

_"Sakura." I said._

_She looked down. Even with her head down, I know she could feel my gaze on her._

_"Sasuke. I, wanted to ask you... Why?" She whispered and lifted her head to look at me._

_"I can't answer that..." I said as I shifted my gaze to the grass._

_"Bullshit Sasuke! I'm sick of your coldness! Alright? I'm sick of you acting like there wasn't anything between us! I'm sick of you breaking my heart!? Just tell me why so I can just move on already!?" Sakura yelled at me, her face was flushed with pent up anger._

_I knew she would snap soon... I really didn't mean to hurt her like this..._

_I didn't answer instead I sighed and chose to move my gaze up at the sky. "Hn."_

_I heard her let out a dry laugh. "You know Sasuke... I always wondered if you even loved me?"_

_I looked at her again. My own dark orbs were caught in her emerald ones that were filled with unshed tears..._

_I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss the way her eyes looked at me... The love and happiness that shone through those emerald jewels... I miss those._

_"Sakura..." I started._

_"Is that all you can say after breaking me?! Heh. You're really heartless Uchiha." She scoffed, turned and walked away._

_"I'm sorry." I whispered_

_(End of Flashback...)_

* * *

"Teme... I..." Naruto was at loss for words.

"Hn. I don't need your pity dobe." Sasuke said and turned around to walk away.

"Grr... Teme!" Naruto said and glared at his friend's back.

"What I need is some flowers." Sasuke continued.

"Eh? You mean?"

"Hn. Were starting Plan A tomorrow." Sasuke said as he threw Naruto a smirk over his shoulder.

* * *

The next day...

* * *

(With Sasuke...)

"OH TEEEEEEMEEEEEEE!" Naruto sang as he barged into the room of the said dark haired Uchiha.

"Ugh! Can't you leave me alone for once?" Sasuke said as he pulled the covers over his head.

"BUT TEME! TODAY IS THE START OF YOUR GLORIOUS PLANS TO GET SAKURA_CHAN BACK FROM YOUR- OUCH WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto screamed as he removed the pillow from his face.

"Learn to be quiet for once dobe. Now get out." Sasuke said and threw another pillow at Naruto's direction.

"Fine! But you better be ready once I finish my hot steamy bowl of delicious, amazing, heavenly-"

"I get it! Out!"

"Sheesh. I'm leaving. I'm leaving. Don't get your panties in a twist." Naruto said with his arms raised in surrender and walked out of the room.

"What did you say?" Sasuke glared making Naruto hightail out of the room.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

(With Sakura...)

Sakura's day was starting off great.

The said pinkette was heading to her locker with Ino chatting away happily.

"So forehead... What are you doing afterschool?" Ino asked as Sakura entered opened her locker.

"I-" Sakura's sentence was cut short when her eyes landed on the bouquet of flowers sitting in her locker.

"Wow. Forehead's got a secret admirer!" Ino sang as she saw Sakura take out the flowers from her locker and cradle it in her arms.

"I wonder who it's from." Sakura whispered when a note fell to the floor.

Sakura gave Ino the flowers and picked up the letter.

_Sakura,_

_ I know that I really hurt you, but I didn't mean it. I didn't run around with Karin and Ami,I was forced to hang around them against my own will... I wouldn't do to you. You know that._

_ I'm sorry, though I know saying sorry won't do anything, I still hope you can forgive me. The flowers are an apology gift._

_ I know that you want to know my reason for breaking up with you but it's too soon for you to know. I promise when the right time comes I'll tell you why._

_ S.U._

Sakura's eyes scanned the letter and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Forehead?" She heard Ino call out to her.

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at Ino; yet the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Oh it's nothing."

'I hope you can tell me already Sasuke. I'm confused...' Sakura thought as she walked to class with Ino; unaware of the two pairs of eyes following her every movement. One blue and the other onyx.

'Plan A accomplished!'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! ^^ Oh and just to clear things out Sasuke, Sakura and anyone in their age group are 18 and seniors now while Itachi's 20 and second year in college. Sasuke and Sakura broke up when they were 16 and sophomores. When Sakura met Itachi she was 17 and a junior while Itachi was 19 and a first year in college. Review please. Oh and remember just tell me if you want me to add SasoxSaku, HidaxSaku or DeixSaku okay?**


	6. Author's Note (Facebook Page!)

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry but this is not a chapter. I just wanted to inform you guys that I made a page about this story on facebook. It's called My Ex Boyfriend's Brother. If you guys want you can pm me and I'll give you the link. I'll be posting the chapter updates there, so you'll be more updated on when I might post the new chapter. Some spoilers might also be given. ^_^ So calling all the supporters of My Ex Boyfriend's Brother, please like the page! Thanks so much! Ja ne!**


End file.
